<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>朱丽叶的暴雨夜 by Diante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582103">朱丽叶的暴雨夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante'>Diante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No song unsung [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很drama的伊什特万第一人称视角，大概是1701<br/>洪→普，普→奥<br/>通篇虎狼之词</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No song unsung [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>朱丽叶的暴雨夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基尔伯特，我爱你，我想咬你、束缚你，把你绑上我的马，我想在马上操你、干你、侵犯你，让你为我流血，让你为我哭泣。像小时候在特兰西瓦尼亚我们打架，你在我身下叫骂。你不知道在奥斯曼苏丹豢养娈童，他们的快乐是男孩的眼泪挥发出的幻象。但你一定知道在罗马尼亚弗拉德三世见血即狂，他的快乐生长进虐杀俘虏的尖木桩。</p><p>
  
</p><p>我多想像塞迪克侵犯我那样侵犯你，我多想向你倾倒我滚烫的爱意。将它们藏在心中是多大的折磨啊，它们像残忍的小虫啮咬我，让我坐立难安、辗转反侧。我像在腹中藏着一块热铁，用血肉之躯把热量隔绝。但是，看啊，基尔伯特，小虫已经把我咬空啦，从我破破烂烂的身体里往外冒的正是我的心火呀！可一簇热烈的火碰到冷雨就会熄灭，一捧熔岩遇到海水也要沉寂。这个凄厉暴雨夜呀，雨哗啦啦地下。我的心就在胸腔里轰隆隆地燃烧，燃烧，放出灼目的光。我在燃烧。你因王位被承认而喜悦吗？你因奥地利的认同而兴奋吗？可我在燃烧。我已经受不了这份疼痛！</p><p>
  
</p><p>那么让我们穿过银针似的雨幕去看看你的奥地利吧。啊，罗德里赫，多么优雅的政治家，多么漂亮的金丝鸟。多么漂亮的霍夫堡皇宫和圣斯蒂芬大教堂！你知道他从遥远的维尔纳来，曾因对我的忌惮而夜夜颤抖吗？你知道他漂亮的皇宫和教堂建立在经人弃用的废墟上吗？他是否用婉转的歌喉为你唱出童话，用纤细的手指能为你编织梦想。伪善的笑容又能否为你赢得荣华呢？他一定不像我这样爱你，对你的欲望也不像我的一样强——不，他对你怎会有欲望呢？他爱的并不是你呀，基尔伯特，他要像统治洛林和巴伐利亚一样统治你，像统治我一样统治你，他要你当他帝国的长矛。他对你倾心是君主对附庸的嘉奖。我早就明白这个道理啦。基尔伯特，他不了解你，他不知道你想当的绝不是强权的附庸，你想要的是无上的权力。等他知道这一切，他就不会爱你啦！他会用最难听的话唾骂你，会用最恶毒的手段报复你，会诅咒你下地狱。</p><p>
  
</p><p>但热恋中的人是不会明白的。所以，让我来为你揭开他的面纱吧，让我告诉你他的道貌岸然和冷酷无情吧。我走进无人把守的房间，看一具洁白无瑕的肮脏胴体躺在大床上。我爱抚他，只用指尖划过他的大腿，他就为我战栗；我再用力捏上他的髋，他就像那餍足的母猫弓起腰。然后我挑开他的衣袍，进犯他精于此道的下身。看啊，听啊，他在呻吟，他在颤抖。他是多么淫荡啊，只一经触碰就吐露爱液；又是多么熟稔于情欲啊，即便被如此对待也不会清醒。他在做春梦吗？他在幻想与罗马凯撒做爱吗？他哪有半点你所想像的，强权统治者的模样呢？所以基尔伯特，为什么你要爱一只从天而降的金丝鸟？为什么你不再看一看从小陪在你身边的我呢？哈布斯堡黑鹰的翅膀能笼罩你的野心吗？高傲的皇帝又能否容忍你的新教教义？</p><p>
  
</p><p>可是那些问题的答案有何用处？当你接过王冠爬上他的床时，当你说出自己永远效忠于神圣罗马帝国时，当你在他身下承欢时，我已经知道你的选择了。还是把目光放到罗德里赫身上吧。看他睡得多熟、多沉。现在我侵犯他，我像想象中侵犯你一样侵犯他。我用粗糙的手指挤打开他贪婪的小口，把它撑得发红发白，它竟然马上就流出水，迫不及待地将我迎接。多么鲜嫩多汁的肉体！他柔软的手和脚像翠绿的常春藤攀绕在我的躯干上，像小船热情地绕孤岛航行，把瘠薄的帆让风吹得鼓鼓囊囊。你也是如此在他身下承欢吗？对强权的景仰会让你忘却所承受的苦痛吗？你曾告诉我条顿骑士团要保持澄澈之心，现今却毫不犹豫地为他破除戒律。听啊，他叫得多响，就连雷鸣也盖不住他的声音。他所想像的侵犯者是谁呢？可是他的性器却在我粗暴的抚慰中挺立，他就是如此淫荡。</p><p>
  
</p><p>基尔伯特，看到了吗，对他而言对方是谁都行。他全然分不出正操干他的是爱人还是敌人，是天主教徒还是新教徒，是基督教徒还是异教徒，自然也不会为任何一人献出真心。当我挺进他的身体，他就更热烈地包裹我，用紧致的内壁吮吸我，用滑腻的汁液浸透我。那真是巫婆的魔咒，是邪恶的药水，是巧言令色般恶心无比的东西。哦，基尔伯特，现在你的罗德里赫已经主动向我摇摆起臀部了，像一只被主人解救的小狗，扮演与他身份全然不同的角色。他知道正在操他的是我吗？他显然是不知道的。我操他，他一点也不像你。你不会是柔软的、虚伪的、为利益可以放下一切的——可你几乎就是这样了。曾经我们约定要做那样的人：为爱情放弃生命，然后为自由放弃爱情。但自从我跟随塞迪克离开，你改名普鲁士公国，我们就已经走上全然不同的道路。你怎么可能还记得我们的约定？</p><p>
  
</p><p>那么我现在的操干究竟有何意义呢？在嫉妒下发狂的我即不能惩罚他，又不能惩罚你。对你而言他还是从天而降的情郎，我也只是忠实的伴侣。那么既然我已经失去我的爱情，我就不能再失去自由。成为如此虚伪的罗德里赫的附庸，对我而言是莫大的耻辱。</p><p>
  
</p><p>我听闻在罗德里赫的枕头下有一把削铁如泥的小刀，那么等他含着我的性器痉挛时，我就去取它，用它刺进他这颗只会说谎的心。反正他也不会死，至多流出心尖的血，染红白得没一点污迹的床。那会是让我战栗的鼓舞。即便要为此受责罚，我也在所不惜。暴雨会洗刷一切罪孽，迎接干净的天明。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span> Ende</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>